Raven Mocker's Child
by selinea1
Summary: This starts when Zoey gets hurt and must go back to HON. This is when she is in the infirmary. She doesn't see Stark there, but he is still her warrior/ guardian. If you read this, please review to me telling me whether or not I should continue this story. Infinite disclaimer: I do not own the House of Night characters. I only own the plot line and the son. Rated M for later. -NAQ
1. Starting With Hunted

**_This is my 6_****_th_****_ story, and I am juggling a lot of stories. Right now, I'm just throwing around ideas for stories, but I want to know if I should continue this story. If you think that I should continue, please review. Thank you,_**

******_-NAQ_**

I open my eyes to see Rephaim, Kalona's favorite son, standing over me. I scream, startled by his close proximity, and Darius, the hunky Son of Erebus Warrior, and warrior, bound by oath to my new friend, Aphrodite, come strolling in. He quickly throws a knife at Rephaim, and in outrage, Kalona slices him, and kicks him really hard in the balls. Darius groans and falls to the floor. Kalona kicks him really hard in the head, and he gets knocked out.

Kalona, then walks over to Rephaim, and speaks to him in Cherokee. I could only make out some words like: "Do… Anything… Her… Never stop… Want to." I couldn't piece it all together, but then, Kalona says, "I would've done it myself, but I'll let you have the honors of breaking her in," gives something to Rephaim discreetly, and walks out of the room, closing the door behind him. Rephaim looks at me, barely fazed by the knife that was jammed into his arm. He quickly, too quickly for me to see, takes the object that Kalona handed to him, which seems to be a cloth of some sort, and puts it over my face. I try to scream, because it seems like he is suffocating me, but then, I smell something really bad, mixed with lavender, and I feel a large sense of calm. I finally let sleep engulf me.

**_There is the first chapter. It is so short because I'm not sure if I should continue. If I should, please REVIEW to this story, or private message me. Thanks,_**

******_-NAQ_**


	2. Torturous Pleasure

_**Hey, guys. I'm back. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews, and I am happy to say that I will gladly continue this story. I love you all. Thank you. Please review,**_

**_ -NAQ_**

ZOEY

When I open my eyes, I see Rephaim standing over me, as he had been before. This time, I was merely surprised. He squawked at me before standing up completely. I flinch at the loud, high noise, and notice that I am restrained in a slightly comfortable bed. It was more of a mattress because there were no sheets, only a blanket covering me. I look around me to get a better look at the room I was being held captive in. I look onto the floor, and notice my blood-stained clothes lying there.

I quickly move around, trying to make sure I am decent. I am not. I am naked under the blanket. I start to panic, wondering how I became like this, when Rephaim appears over me again. He looks at me, and slithers out his raven-like tongue. He flicks his tongue over my cheek, and I cringe, and try to get away from him. He uses his human hands with talons, and holds my cheek to keep my face straight. I look up at him with fear in my eyes. He looks back at me, pure evil in his soulless, red eyes. He just cackles evilly, and tears the thin, silk blanket in half, exposing my nude body, and all of my girly, teenage parts, that no one had seen, besides Loren of course. On instinct, I hurry to cover my private areas, only for my wrists and ankles to be jerked back in place, the hard material cutting into my skin.

I whimper in pain, and look to my ankles. On my eyes' journey down, I realized that he, too, was naked. Raven Mockers were naturally naked, but I meant even without all of the feathers. He looked like a bird with all of is feather's plucked out. It was utterly disgusting. His torso was all pink and raw, and I notice, for the first time, that Raven Mockers do have manly parts. They must hide it under all of those feathers, I thought.

His eyes travel all over my exposed body, like he was appreciating art. His arms suddenly jut out, and start caressing my body, and in a gross, weird kinda way, I felt pleasure. I am about to call the elements to my aid to help push Rephaim off of me, but, as I start, Rephaim puts his talons over my mouth, cutting of my vocal cords. I couldn't talk, and I gave up all hope.

Rephaim continues to torturously pleasure me, while I writhe under his hands, half out of pleasure, half desperately hoping that he would stop. But he doesn't. Instead, he becomes more insistent, and I feel his manly parts press against my opening. I whimper. I knew what was coming. I had only had sex one other time, and that was with Loren. Now this. It seems that every time I get involved with any kind of sexual activity, I just keep getting burned.

* * *

I'll spare you the vulgar details and just say it. I'm not gonna stall or deny it any longer. He raped me. Not a big surprise. I'm sure you all saw it coming. All of the stuff in the rest of the books happened, and now here we stand, in the middle of the book, _Awakened_, and my best friend is dating the ex- monster that ruined my life, and here I am, staring Kalona in the eye, and demanding he take my child. It was his fault, afterwards. He takes my child. A Raven Mocker, and my child.

_**I know. You are all pissed at me. I am truly sorry. It is hard for me to write so many stories at once. I am trying my best, I PROMISE. Please forgive me, and review. Thank you,**___

_** -NAQ**_


	3. Rebecca's Appearance

_**Damn. I am so, so, so, so sorry for not updating. I love writing, but I am reading other books and stories to get ideas, and I have been a bit caught up. I will not be near internet for the rest of the Summer, so I will continue my stories in the Fall. Anyway, I already have half of the next chapter written, so I hope you all can forgive me. Hopefully, this makes up for my MIA status. Love you all,**_

___**-NAQ**_

ZOEY

The situation is this. I hope you all remember when Rephaim was outed in Awakened. This is when this starts. Right before Stevie Rae jumps in to save him. This is going to be a lot different from the story. For this is where it starts. Merely 3 or 4 months after I had my child. The child would have progressed far quicker than any human or vampyre child. Vampyres are not supposed to get pregnant. They are physically not able to. But I, of course, have to be the special one. Anyway. Back to the story. We start on a page around 231.

….. "No!" My best friend, Stevie Rae screeches as the warriors rush to attack the Raven Mocker, known as Rephaim, Kalona's favorite son. Stevie Rae rushes towards him before I can grab her. Before Stevie Rae can get to him, a large black cloud forms overhead, stopping everyone in their tracks, including the warriors. There is a flapping sound, like wings, holding a malicious feel. The air is filled with an ominous setting. I realize that there is a swarm of Raven Mockers above us, ready to protect their brother.

Suddenly, one of the winged creatures drop from the sky. This one is not like the others. For example, she is female and resembles Kalona. She doesn't particularly look like him, but she looks like a human with wings, rather than how the traditional Raven Mocker looks with feathers all over their limbs and a beak. She steps out in front of Rephaim, and faces the crowd. She scans the crowd and when her eyes meet mine, I instantly recognize her. Rebecca! I mean, it's pretty hard to forget how your own child looks. She probably doesn't recognize me, but her red eyes hold mine for slightly longer than she had for everyone else's, and recognition flashes in her eyes. But it only lasts for a split second. She quickly scans the rest of the crowd. When her right side was facing me, I noticed that she was holding a spear in her hand, and also that she had more on her back. She had a belt full of daggers and a sword on each side. She looked totally badass. She looked like someone you definitely didn't want to mess with. Her eyes glowed bright red, sending a silent message to all of the warriors who were previously advancing on Rephaim.

She suddenly spun to face Stevie Rae. Stevie Rae was the closest now, only a few yards away from Rephaim and Rebecca. She points her nicely manicured finger at my best friend.

In a booming voice (she gets it from me), she says, "You! First red vampyre, created by the Queen Tsi Sgili, why do you attempt to attack and hurt my brother?!"

Stevie Rae looks at her, astonished, with fear in her eyes.

"I- I wasn't a-attackin' him. I w-was only tryin' t-to help him." She stutters, probably scared by the power radiating off of my daughter.

Rebecca narrows her eyes at Stevie Rae, as if not truly believing her. She still stands in her protective stance in front of Rephaim. She believes that Rephaim is her brother because she believes Kalona is her father. She knows that is not the case, but she doesn't know who her true father is. "And why, red vampyre, would you put your life at risk to save my brother, Rephaim, favorite son of Kalona?"

Stevie Rae hesitates. Then a look of resolve comes across her features. She holds her chin high and says, "Because I love him." I can tell this to be the truth.

Collective gasps spread throughout the crowd, including squawks from overhead, reminding us all that there are more Raven Mockers above us in case we forgot. I had.

Raven Mockers claim that they cannot feel love, so I am surprised when Rebecca utters the words, "I might believe you." Stevie Rae stares at her with wide eyes, and mouth hanging open. I walk over to her. Rebecca's eyes snap to me, watching me intently, making sure that I don't attempt to harm her "brother." Her eyes flash, and a hint of brown enters them, but it's gone almost as soon as it appeared. I close Stevie Rae's mouth, and whisper to her, "Stevie Rae, step back. I got this." I look at her, and see her about to protest, so I say, "I won't hurt him. I promise. You're my best friend. But she's dangerous. Don't ask me how I know. I just do. Okay?"

She looks as if she is thinking about it, then turns to face Rebecca. Then, reluctantly, she says to me, "I trust you, Zoey." Then, she rushes back to the group, who stay away from her. She looks hurt, and all I want to do is go back there and comfort her, but I can't. I had to deal with the problem at hand, first.

_**Once again. I am sosososo sorry. Please forgive me. I love all of my readers. Thx,**_

___**-NAQ**_


End file.
